Craze's Guide to Researching for Hetalia Stories
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title...this is just random silliness on my part. Rated T to be safe. Please Review.


This is what happens when I get so bored out of my mind that I just have write and post another fanfiction…even though I should be working on my original stuff but I'm fighting The Enemy (Writer's Block) on it, so here's it:

My first Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfiction (that I posted, I have others incomplete and don't want to put up).

It goes without saying, I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers (although I wish I was the genius who created it…)

**Craze's Guide to Researching for Somewhat Historically Accurate Hetalia Stories (With Commentary by the Nations of the World of Hetalia)**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlofManyNames**

_Instead of using google and Wikipedia, use books (from the library or from a bookstore)._

("Dude, just use the internet," said America.

"Good God, you are so uncultured, America," said England (Britain), rolling his eyes.

"I, Korea, invented books…and the Internet!" China bopped Korea on the head with his wok.

"Aru, Americans invented the internet and book printing came from an ancient Chinese secret," said China, huffing.

"I agree with America, use the internet," said Japan.

"Japan, just don't agree with America," said Germany. "Books are very important and much more accurate than some of the stuff on the Internet." Prussia entered the room, missing the entire conversation.

"Internet porn is so much better than book porn," said Prussia, straight-faced. "I'm so awesome to calm down your argument."

"That's not what we're talking about," screamed or denied loudly the other nations.

Prussia cackled.

"Can we eat Pasta now," asked Italy.)

_Online newspaper archives are also helpful._

("At least, those relics of actual newspapers weren't mention. I think most are going out of business," said America, thoughtful.

"You probably haven't read a newspaper since the 90s," said Canada, under his breath.

"Who said that," asked Russia.

"Canada," whined the northern neighbor of America, sighing. No one ever remembered him.)

_When using books, you don't actually have to read the whole book. Instead, read the first chapter or the preface because most historians will outline their whole argument in the first chapter. After that, look at the sources/bibliography. If most of the bibliography are secondary sources, go find another book that uses mostly primary sources. (If you don't know the difference between primary sources and secondary sources, look it up). Last, read the last chapter or conclusion, for it summarize the book and make final points._

("Too many words," whined America, "just use the internet. Why does this person have to be so difficult?"

"Didn't you read the author's note at the top? She's bored," said England. "Boredom is not conductive."

"America should read more, maybe he wouldn't blunder so much," said India, a pretty female nation, who felt she wanted to say something, even though she doesn't get any screen time.

"Hey, India, what's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me stupid," America asked, clueless.

"No, she's calling you a genius," commented Mexico, another pretty female nation and America's southern neighbor.

"What's this, gang up on America time," he whined. Then, he chuckled. "Unless this is India and Mexico's way of flirting with me…" India and Mexico made faces and glared at the blonde haired and blue eyed, glasses wearing nation.

England laughed. "As if any sane woman would be interested in you."

"Hey!"

"Only a certain tsundere Englishman would be interested in America," quipped India and Mexico, at the same time. The two women grinned at each other.

"WHAT?!" England and America vehemently attempted to deny any attraction between them to India and Mexico. The two female nations didn't believe them.

Just then, Sealand entered. "Ne, England, what's a primary source?" India, Mexico, America and England all face palmed.)

_An index is a thing of genius. Use it search for specific people, events, and the like._

("Maybe America's right, the internet is faster and not many people actually have time to right historically accurate fanfiction in Hetalia," said the Roman Empire, from the afterlife. "Only sexy smut.")

_Don't just use one source, use multiple sources, because there are multiple versions of some events, different perspectives that could help._

("There's only one right answer and I know them all because I'm SO awesome," said Prussia.

"Idiot," said Hungary, pulling out her frying pan out of hyperspace. The awesome Prussia paled slightly as Hungary cackled.)

_You don't have to stick to dauntingly large history books. Go to the kids section, they usually have small books with a brief overview of facts you would need. _

("Seriously who admits that you go and get books in the kids' sections of libraries and book stores…so lame," said China.

"Hey, nothing's wrong with adults reading kid books," said America, objecting.

"Coming from the man-child and the Old Man," said Taiwan, sighing.

"Who's old," asked China, hurt.

"I'm not a man-child!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Taiwan, not sorry at all. "I meant to say, coming from the teenage brat and an old fart."

"You are banned from watching American or Japanese shows," said China.

Taiwan scoffed. "You're not in charge of me anymore." She stomped away.

"Kids," said China, sighing.

"Women," said America.)

_When all else fails, use the internet. Go to Wikipedia, and go to the end of the entry to find the bibliography and sources and use those places, instead of what is written on Wikipedia._

("Finally," said America. "It's what I've been saying all along.")

_When you write your story however you want it. Proofread, edit, and have someone else read it. Then proofread again._

("Dude, just post it before you get gray hair!"

"Geez, America, stop being so mediocre," complained England.)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
